when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
RWBY Phantom
"So the RWBY Phantom is born. The Dark Lord Knight gave me a lesson that this one is thought to be unstoppable, but he told me that if we can bust this myth, we can try to tremble these crazy bastards off to no good, then we can not only save the world, but also, we will protect liberty as well." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Copycats of Doom RWBY Phantom, also known as Fake RWBY III, is a special Phantom team of Grant and Lilith and is the "Phantom version of Team RWBY." Soon, RWBY Phantom will be born in the RWBY Phantom Project. In the RWBY Phantom Project, Grant and Lilith can sent 1 (one) Maiden (or a Devil Nurse) to steal Ruby's DNA, Weiss' DNA, Blake's DNA and Yang's DNA when Team RWBY is sleeping in a barracks while fighting in Ancona, South Italy, at the same time. Soon, Lilith created new 4 (four) Phantom DNAs to make RWBY Phantom (or Fake RWBY III). Now RWBY Phantom is borned and thanks to Grant, Lilith and their army, along with the help of the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, Irken Empire, China, Russia, and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Now RWBY Phantom (or Fake RWBY III) will have Fake Ruby Rose III, Fake Weiss Schnee III, Fake Blake Belladonna III and Fake Yang Xiao Long III when they are Phantom versions of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang, but all Phantoms (Truy Kich) can support them to protect Grant, Lilith and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Also, RWBY Phantom will have weapons: a Crescent Rose SVIP, a Myrtenaster SVIP, a Gambol Shroud SVIP and pair of Ember Celica SVIPs. Soon, RWBY Phantom will have aura powers of the real Team RWBY, Phantom power, and any aura powers. They will be one of the strongest of them all, thus they will have more defensive power, more attacking power and can allow one vs. many battles, but they will attack Team Magic School Bus, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team PCAV, Team WHKC, Su Ji-Hoon, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance and many others from the Grand Alliance. After the death of RWBY Phantom, Team WHKC will use all the weapons of RWBY Phantom (a Crescent Rose SVIP, a Myrtenaster SVIP, a Gambol Shroud SVIP and a pair of Ember Celica SVIPs) to make sure that Team WHKC could be the protecting team of Team RWBY, Team PCAV, Team Magic School Bus and the Preschool Girls. Now they will be guards of Grant and Lilith like what Evil Marie and Dark Weiss would do. In battle, they are better than any other Phantoms (Truy Kich) and any other assassins by being very good at using their weapons, killing more Grimms, killing more enemies, commanding other Phantoms and protecting both Grant and Lilith. Now they will fight for Grant, Lilith, Phantoms, zombies, mutants, North Korea, China, North Vietnam, North Japan (or the Empire of the Rising Sun), Russia, the Nazi Union, the Redcoat Union, the Irken Empire and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. Category:Factions